The One Shot Generation
by VikingsGirl96
Summary: Multiple one shots of the first generation. First story, please be nice and review!
1. A New Version

**Hello, everyone, this is my first sotry, just a bunch of one shots about our lovely first generation people! Once i finish with whatever comes to my mind, I might do a second part thats second generation! REad and REview!**

_**Disclaimer for the entire thing: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldnt need , now would I?**_

I've been hurt. Horribly, horribly, hurt. The kind of pain that makes you feel as if someone took your heart out of your chest and threw it in a meat grinder. You see, my boyfri...ex-boyfriend, Drew Jameson, cheated on me with a wizarding model. The first guy out of school that I really loved, cheated on me. When I confronted him about it, guess what he did?

Said, "Hell yeah I did, and I don't regret it! She's better than you anyways. Give me twenty minutes, all my stuff will be out of the apartment."

Yeah. He said that.

I was nineteen when he left me, two weeks before my birthday, just starting my quidditch carreer. Now, I'm twenty. Everyone in the world thinks I'm happy as a clam, rising in sucess as a chaser for the Holy Head Harpies, single and proud. My best friends and family knew how I was really doing though. Wanna know too?

Miserable. It's been two months since the break up, and I'm still depressed. After practice, I shower, go to bed, and sleep until twelve. I eat, and depending on my schedule, go back to sleep until the next practice. I don't look like someone who's depressed to the tabloids. I'm in shape, there are no bags under my eyes, my hair isn't stringy and greasy. I just feel...

Horrid, I guess? I don't even know.

Angelina and Alicia both have tried to be there for me. We're best friends, chasers for the same team, and the quidditch "Golden Trio." they've been there for me through everything, but...it just hasn't worked out. I don't why, really, I don't. But I just feel horrible. Absolutely horrible. You have to give them props though.

"Katie?" Alicia's voice called from outside my flat door. "You in there?"

"It's open," I called back over my cereal. This was a morning when I actually woke up on time, but only because I couldn't sleep the night before.

Alicia and Angelina walked in, eyeing my messy apartment.

"Really, Bell?" Alicia said. "I mean, really?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Have you showered?" she said.

"My hair is wet, isn't it?" I asked.

"The apartment..." Angelina looked around. "We just cleaned it last week."

"Yeah, well..." I shoved more cereal into my mouth, not looking up from the magazine in my extra hand.

Angelina picked up the box in front of me. "Peanut Butter Crunch? This is horrible for you, you're supposed to be eating healthy."

"But I love peanut butter," I frowned. "Especially in crunch form."

"Whatever." I could tell she was trying not to smile. "Anyways, you need to start packing."

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. "What am I packing for?"

"Vacation, stupid," Alicia said. "We're leaving soon, for America."

I groaned. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because," Alicia smiled. "You need to get out this damned place. My parents are muggles, they have a muggle beach house over in America, and the summer is started, the World Cup is over. You're leaving this place for awhile, starting something new before we come back."

"I never approved this desicion," I said.

Angelina laughed. "You don't approve any desicions we make about your life anymore. Which is why, when we come back, you'll find yourself in a new flat with the two of us. It's in London, it's muggle, but it's lovely, overlooking a gorgeous park."

"And all my stuff?"

"You'll get new stuff," Alicia explained. "Everything from your previous life, besides things from your parents and family or whatever, will be gone. You'll get new clothes, new colors in your new room, a new look, everything."

"What about my toothbrush?"

"Those are easy to buy."

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" I whined, waving my wand so that my breakfast dissapeared. I was a tad bit lazy, yes.

"Because," Angelina said. "We are sick and tired of you living the way you do. It's two months in the past. You're still in the apartment you shared, you're still pining over him, you are completely miserable, and we're changing it. You're changing your lifestyle."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Oh, sorry to inform you," Angelina pretended to look sympathetic. "You don't have a choice."

"You guys are mean to me," I said.

Alicia hugged me. "It's because we love you, and care about your well being. Things have to change."

And change they did. I mean, they changed.

The first thing they did was a make over on me, which I objected to profusedly at first, but decided to go along with it. We spent the day at a wizarding spa, where I relaxed and began to feel refreshed for the first time in awhile. They cut my straight hair into the multiple layers, then dyed it from the dirty blonde it was to a dark black, that sometimes looked almost blue in the right light. With silver dye, they did the tips of my top layer, bottom layer, and bangs. It turned out so much better than I thought, not really looking that bad. My blue eyes looked brighter than usual because of my hair, somehow. We bought a whole new set of make up that the stylist at the spa picked out. Still a part of the make over, we decided on an entirely new style in the clothes department. My style went from sporty to sexy in one day. I wore more flattering things, a lot more jewelry, heavier (but not trashy) make up, and more high heeled shoes—I had a particular set of blacl boots I really love. That part made me feel much better.

When asked about my make up by wizard reporters, I simply replied, "I've finally gotten over the break up, and decided to show Drew Jameson exactly what he's missing."

"Amd what prompted you to do this?" Someone had asked.

"My best friends," I replied. "They really have all the credit."

The muggle flat in London was next. Angelina was right: it was lovely. It had two rooms, a large bathroom for the master bedroom, another for other people to use mext to the guest room. The master bedroom was huge, fitting three beds. One was a loft bed, another bed coming from beneath that. The other bed was another loft bed, except it had a desk underneath it. Since Angelina spent a lot of time writing as a side job, we agreed she should have it. I took the loft bed of the other one, Alicia in the bed connected to that below. The room itself was bright and open, with a large set of French windows on the wall that didn't have a door or beds against it. The walls were a creamy yellow, the floors wooden, all the bedding white. A large white rung was in the middle of the room and regularthings you'd find in bedroom were spread across, like pictures, posters, paintings, etc. Angelina took the closet, I the wadrobe, Alicia the dresser. Our shoes went in a basket in by the door. We had a system going, and it worked.

The rest of the flat was also lovely. The kitchen was decently sized. The island in the middle of it opened into the dining room, which was a smaller table, with four chairs, but still nice. The kitchen was painted I'm a variety of blues and grays. The wall there had a large opening, about the size of two doors, that you walked through to go to the living room. That had large coffee table, with four pieces of furniture surrounding it. Two big, comfy chair were across from each other, one with it's back to another French window. The other two sides had long couches facing each other. Simple, cute, little decorations were scattered here and there, particularly a huge painting that went easily with the black and green theme of the room. The other two doorway led to a bathroom on the right, the guest bedroom in the middle, our bedroom on the left. Over all, it was lovely.

For oir trip to america, we went to a place called Edisto, South Carolina. It was a lovely muggle town on the beach, and relaxing there for a couple of weeks, magic free, was good for me. My social life and lifestyle changed in result of feeling refreshed and new. I started going on dates every now and then, hanging out with other people besides just my best friends. I didn't sleep in late every morning. Instead, I woke up early with the girls, went for a jog through the park, ate a healthy breakfast, showered and got ready for the day. After ee got back from America, I slowly regained a healthy, happy life.

"Hey, guys?" I asked one morning after we got back from a run.

"Yeah," Angelina said, getting breakfast started. "Whatcha need?"

"The Prohey is talking about my lifestyle change," I said, looking down at the paper in my hands.

"And?" Angelina prompted. "What about it?"

"Have I really changed?" I asked. "I mean, I know I have on the outside, but am I a completely different person?"

"No," Alicia said with a smile. "You're still Katie. Just a more confident, happy, new version, of Katherine Marie Bell."

_Hmm_, I thought. _A new version_.

After leaving the stadium, Alicia, Angelina, and I had talked to our keeper Amanda. She said her boyfriend was throwing the victory party at their house. By the time we got there, it was jam packed. Music was coming from the walls, everyone was dancing and held drinks in their hands. Angelina found George immediately and they started dancing, so Alicia and I headed right for the bar. We both tended to have to loosen up before we could do anything.

"Teo firewhiskies," I told the person manning the bar. We took out seats, and I let the familiar song fill my ears. This was a regular for the Harpies, something we often listened to in order to get pumped for a game.

"You played rather impressively tonight," someone said from behind me. I turned in my chair and saw Oliver Wood, smiling up down at me. "If I do recall correctly, I taught you three chasers the trick you pulled twice tonight."

My heart stopped. You see, in school, I had always had a slight crush on him. Yes, he was three years older than me, but still. His hair had gotten a little longer, which looked good on him. He still had a fit and fine as ever body, his blue eyes shining from his face. He wore a smile that tilted slightly upwards more on one side than the other. His scottish accent, though, was what really sent shivers up my spine. Something about it was so goddamn sexy.

Like I said, I had always had a crush on Oliver. When I started dating Drew though, I seemed to realize nothing was going to happen. It was slightly upsetting, but as I fell more in love with Drew, I stopped feeling so deeply for Oliver. Now, however, seeing him standing there...I haven't even had anything to drink and I feel absolutely intoxicated.

"Oliver!" Alicia brought me out of my thoughts, throwing her arms around his neck. "Blimey, it's been ages!"

"I know," he said, hugging her back. She pulled away and he looked at me. "Do I not get a hug from Bell?"

I grinned and threw my arms around him as well. His arms around my waist made me feel faint. Oh buddy. It's starting again.

"How've you been, Wood?" I asked, sitting back down.

He took the seat next to me. "Great, actually. And two of my favorite chasers in the world? How've they been?"

"Fantastic," I said. "Better than ever."

"Good," he said. "I ready the newspapers. I like the new style." His eyes traveled up and down my body in praise. "It suits you."

"Thank you," I said. "I like it to."

"So," he said. "About that trick..."

"Yes," Alicia rolled her eyes. "The great and mighty Oliver Wood taught us the brilliant trick from six years ago that we still use today."

"You know, I have neve shown anyone else that trick."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Not even Puddlemere United?"

"Not even them," he shook his head. "They aren't special enough, like my girls."

"Have you seen George?" I asked. "He'd love to make fun of you like old times."

"I bet he would," he laughed.

"And Harry?" Alicia added.

"Already went and bothered him about not playing proffesionally," Oliver said. "He took it well, saying teaching Teddy how to play would be enough. He's only two, but I can see something great coming from him. A huge star."

I laughed. "He's only two, yet you're planning his future."

"Someone's got to live up to my expertise, right?" Oliver grinned. I melted.

"I suppose so," I waved him off as y firewhiskey came. I drank half of the tall glass before Oliver took it and drained the rest. "Wood!" my throat burned and eyes watered slightly.

The bartender hadn't even left, so Oliver ordered one for himself and a refill for me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "That was my drink!"

"I used to take your pumpkin juice at Hogwarts, remember?" he said. "So I thought I would keep up the tradition."

Alicia gave me a knowing look before slipping away onto the dance floor after drinking her own firewhiskey in less than ten seconds. It was just Oliver and I.

The bartender brought the drinks back and I took Olivers and mine. I brought the glass to my lips and took a large gulp before giving it back. "There. We're even."

"Ahh," Oliver said. "Never thought about that. So, Kates, you still paint and draw?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p'. "I don't have time."

"Rubbish," he declared. "What do you do when you aren't playing quidditch?"

"I have a social life," I said. "Plus we have to plan Angelina's wedding."

"Oh, yes," he said. "When is that again?"

"This coming March," I said. "It'll be a wonderful wedding!"

"I'm sure it will," he said. "But I still think you should continue with art. You have a real gift, you know."

"I've been told." I frowned. Truth was, without Oliver constantly nagging me about it, once he left, I didn't really continue with art. I wasn't about tell him he was my muse though.

"So," he said. "How's your family?"

He changed topics so quickly.

"They're good," I said. "Isabelle's pregnant again, with twins."

"Twins?" Oliver looked horrified. "Yikes, I don't want to see that."

"What's wrong with twins?" I teased.

"Children scare me," he said. "I don't know what to do when I'm around them."

"You've always been so good with your younger siblings and the little kids who beg for your autograph, though."

"That's because they're a little older. They aren't babies. Anyways, what would I do with babies?"

"What will you say when your future wife has kids?"

"I'll love them and all, but I'll panick that I'm screwing up and doing something wrong. It's so easy to break them."

"You're completely irrational."

"Tell me something I don't know," he took another swig. "Which happens to be how the rest of your family is doing, you never told me."

"You distracted me."

"Bollocks. Your family?"

"Mum and dad just had their vows renewed," I said. "Lisle is going into her final year at Hogwarts, and Jessie into her third."

"Wow," Oliver said. "Time flies."

So does the count of how many drinks you've had. After another hour of drinking and talking, I was a little tipsy...okay, I was very tipsy. Some guy came up to me and asked me to dance. I agreed half heartedly and danced with him. After a few minutes, Oliver interrupted. "May I have the lovely lady for a few minutes?" the guy said sure and moved away, Oliver replacing him.

"What did you do that for?" I pouted as we danced. "I was having fun."

"I didn't like the way he was touching you." Oliver said.

"And how was that?"

"Well," he placed hos hands on my shoulders. "First, like this." he trailed them down my body to my hips. "Then like this..." he pullled me closer to him. "Then I really didn't like this..." his hands grazed my bum before coming back to my hips. "I was white jealous."

"Since when have you ever been jealous of a guy being with me?" I snorted.

"When you were dating Drew," he admitted.

I was shocked. I was drunk of whiskey and desire. That's what made me pull Oliver to me tightly and press our lips together. He was still for a second before he began kissing me back fiercely. When it got intense, we moved to a hallway, where nobody was. He picked me up and pressed me against the wall as my legs wrapped around his waist. I giggled drunkenly and we snogged for a good bit of time. At some point, I began feeling weak, so I natrually kissed him harder, pulling him closer to me, if possible. He moaned into my mouth and his hands twisted into my hair.

"Oliver," I panted. "We need to go somewhere. Very private."

"My place," he suggested into my neck.

"Perfect." I giggled again.

We each grabbed another firewhiskey, grabbed each other, and left for Oliver's flat.

The next morning, Oliver and discussed a few things. It had started when be said he didn't regret what we did, leading me to attack him with happiness. After we talked, I giggled like a child and attacked him for the third time in a twelve hour period of time.

"Hey Katie?" he asked afterwards as we lay intwined beneath the sheets.

"Hmm?" I said lazily.

"You don't see much different from before," he said. "I know you've changed, and there's the whole new version of you, but you're just like you used to be."

"This is the new version of me," I said, looking up at him. "Just a happier one."


	2. The Uniting of Bill and Fleur Weasley

_She remembered the first time they met. _

Fleur made her way slowly up the steps of the English Branch of Gringotts. She had worked at the one in France for a few months after the competing for the Triwizard cup. She was now transferring to England, working as a secretary for a curse breaker, because she wanted—no, _needed_—to get away from home. Her parents fought more often, and while she felt guilty for leaving Gabrielle alone, she would soon be off to the Academy, away from the large, cruel, lonely home.

Thinking of how she was just graduated, she felt a pang. The Academy had been the place she loved, the place she felt at home. Here she was, in England, complletely alone, and she soon realized, once she entered the bank, lost. She looked around slowly and confusedly, her eyebrows scrunched up and her eyes looking distant.

"Miss Delacour?" a voice said. She wirled around, seeing a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes smiling at her. She immdediately felt annoyed with him. Men were always staring and it bothered her to aboslutely no end. He was comoletely baffled by her, apparently.

"Yes?" she tried to sound polite. "Zat ees me."

"I'm Xavier Hunter," he said, appearing more confident. "You're my new secretary, correct?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "Where do I go?"

"Just follow me, of you will." he turned and began to hurry up another set of stairs. She followed him up many levels, until he finally turned and headed toward a set of office doors. She passed a lift angrily; why couldn't they have taken it? Instead of running up six flights of stairs?

"Here we are," Xavier said. He turned to look at her and smiled again. She resisted rolling her eyes. "Now, my partner and his new secretary will be here soon. You're desk is right over here, on the other side of the filing cabinet. What you'll do is...ahh! Bill, you're here!"

Fleur looked up from her bag that she had just set down, seeing one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever laid eyes upon. He wasn't like the boys at school she always fell for. He was older, for sure, but he was also not like the rich, proud, men she'd always admired. He was tall and muscular, holding himself with easy dignity. His eyes were the brightest and most shocking blue she'd ever seen, his skin darkened, from sun she supposed. In his ear was an earring, some kind of sharp fang from an animal, which she loved. His leather (dragon hide, she thought) boots that his worn and patched up jeans were tucked into looked dangerous, along with his leather jacket. His hair though...it was flaming red, long and straight, pulled back in a ponytail at his neck. She had the sudden urge to run her fingers through it.

_What? Oh, merci moi_!, she thought._ Get over yourself! You are obviously not feelin well._

She remembered this man. She's met him at Hogwarts, while walking the grounds. She had absent mindely run into him and they'd spent an afternoon by the lake, talking and smiling at each other before he'd had to go. She remembered how much she'd liked him just from that one meeting.

"Hello," Bill Weaskey stuck out his hand and smiled easily at her. His smile was different though. It wasn't the leering one most men gave her. It was the kind that seems geniuly friendly, like he wasn't paying attention to her body at all. "Nice to meet you. You look a bit familiar. Do we know each other?"

"We met at 'Ogwarts," she said with a slight smile. "By zee lake, where zat—

"Shady beach tree is, yeah," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I remember. How you been? After...you know..."

She was touched he bothered to ask. "Very well."

"That's good," he said. "Are you the new secretary for Xavier, here?"

She nodded.

"Well, meet my secretary, Gabrielle Waters," he stepped aside to reveal a petite, pale, blonde hair grey eyed girl. Fleur suddenly missed her sister. This woman even had the same name as _her _Gabrielle.

"Nice to meet you," Gabrielle said with a smile. "We'll apparently be spending a lo of time together. I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

"You as well," Fleur smiled. She glanced over at Bill; he was talking to Xavier, looking thoughtful. He noticed her looking and he smiled softly, his eyes brighter than ususal. She felt something inside her spark, a blush forming on her cheeks. She didn't know what it was, but something definately sparked.

_She remembered the first time he kissed her. _

They were in a quiet shop in Diagon Alley, with food Fleur actually liked. That was hard to find in England. While they ate, they continued working on her English lessons like they had been for the past four months. Snow was beginning to fall outside and she was getting fustrated.

Bill sighed patiently, never getting worked up with Fleur, and ran his fingers through his hair. Fleur clenched her fist in her lap.

"It's simple, really," Bill said quietly, glad they were the only ones in the store. She was loud. "Blow out your breath, like_ ha_!"

She glared at him and sighed. "_Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha_!"

"Good," he nodded. "Now say, "_Ho! ho! Ho_!"

She did as was told.

"Okay," he nodded. "Put an 'M' with it. Say, _home_."

"_Home_," she said with a little difficulty. _"Home_. Home."

"Now say, 'It is time to go go home."

"It is time to go home," she said. Her face immediately brightened. "I did it!" She jumped excitedly in her seat, throwing her arms around his neck in a victorious hug. "Yes, yes, yes! I did it!"

"Yes you did," he said, a grin lighting up his face. "We still have a long way to go."

"Oh hush," she stood, gathering her things. "Do not ruin my moment."

"Yes ma'am," Bill replied, gathering his things as well. She started to shrug her cloak on, seeming to have trouble. He stood behind her, his hands grasping the thin material and pulling it up her shoulder. She shivered as his hands grazed the back of her neck. Fleur turned and looked up at him with a soft smile and shining eyes.

"William," she said. " 'Ow do you—

"Fleur..."

"I am sorry," she said. "_How_...do you say, 'Kees me?' "

"Keys me?" he repeated slowly, muttering the phrase. Suddenly, he realized what she meant. "Well..." Her eyes closed as he slowly wound his arms around her waist, pulling her up slightly. "It's like saying 'is' to be truthful."

"Is?" she slipped her arms around his neck, their faces very close. Their foreheads touched, noses grazing each other.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Except with a 'k' in front and it sounds more like 'kiss' then 'kiz'. Can you say it? Kiss?"

"William," she said, reaching up slightly. "Kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

He leaned down just enough to close the space between them, pressing his lips softly to hers. She moved her mouth against his slowly, softly, and he returned it the same way. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other before Fleur pulled him back to her hungrily and the kiss became passionate. After a good bit, they took a breath. "You know...what we talked about last week at lunch?"

"Living life like it's your last day on earth," he said. "Because in these times, it just might be."

She grinned and pulled him closer to her, eyes alight with mischeif. "I want to live tonight. With you."

He grinned back, understanding. "You really want to? Why me?"

"Because you're not like most men," she said, her fingers twisting into his hair behind his head. "I could take any man home with me tonight to live. But when I wake up, zey would not be zere. Zey would not come back. You will, I know it. Zere has always been something about you zat is different. You do not act ze way zey do. I do not really know 'ow..._how _to explain it, to be honest. I just know I want to be wiz you right now."

She had stepped so far our of her comfort zone. She was scared about his reply.

"Then I guess it's good that I want to be with you right now." he kissed her again. "You need to get wrapped up though. It's cold." he reached behind her and got her cap and scarf, slowly securing them around her. He then took her into his arms in a tight embrace, made sure he had his wand, and apparated into her flat, which was already warmed up magically.

She looked up at him and took his face in her hands.

"Tonight, we live a little."

And she said it with perfect English.

_She definately remembered the time he proposed._

"Bill," Fleur whined. "Take this damned thing off me!"

"Spoken like a true English woman," he whispered into her ear.

"Weasley..."

"Delacour..."

"Don't test me," she said. "You know how touchy veela woman are."

"Oh shush," he said. "You'll love it. Come on, please don't try and smack me. I bought you a pretty dress and had you dress up, one of the things you love to do. I'm taking you somewhere special. Please...just a few more steps and I'll take off the blindfold."

"Fine," she said, putting her hands over his on her waist as they walked. "But zis better be good."

"It is," he whipped off the blindfold quickly. The sight made her gasp, her hands covering her mouth. They were in a small cafe in wizarding Paris. Bill had enchanted the blindfold so that she couldn't hear anything going on around them. Otherwise, she would have known.

The cafe was her favorite. If you sat at a certain small table outside, you could get the perfect view of the Eiffel tower. It was night time, so lights were lit up everywhere, particularly the dlowtif candles all around the outside of the cafe. Bill took her to the certain small table and pulled her chair out for her. Fleur was speechless. He sat across from her and immediately a waitress appeared with a bottle of French wine.

"May I take your orders?" she asked sweetly. Once they placed their orders, they talked quietly.

"Why are you do-eeng zis?" she asked.

"It's you're birthday," he said. "It's a special day."

That was the biggest hint she got. Not only had he gotten her a new dress for her birthday, but he brought her to Paris, to her favorite cafe. Street music played a soft melody close by, setting the perfect scene.

After the best dinner of her life, Bill took her to the park, still in view of the stars and Eiffel tower. They walked hand in hand to a little bridge that was across a little creek that branch off from the Seien and Ito the park. She noticed the candles floating in the water, the rose petals scattered everywhere. She bit her lip at Bill stopped her and turned, getting down on one knee. She soon realized what was so special about this birthday.

He proclaimed his love for her, pulling out a small black velvet box. He popped it open, showing a gorgeous ring, causing tears to spill out of her eyes. "So...will you marry me?"

She laughed, accepting the ring. "Of course, William. I will marry you."

_Fleur Weasley lay in bed beside her husband, smiling to herself as she remembered those few special moments about him.. She felt his arm draped across her pregnant belly in the dark. He fell asleep like that every single night. She loved that he did that._

_Suddenly, she felt a large sharp pain in her lower abdomen, and felt like she had peed the bed._

_"Ahh!" she cried out. "Bill! Bill, wake up! Oh _putain c'est_!"_

_"I'm up," he sprang out of bed groggily. "What's wro...oh. Umm, okay. Let me get the bag, and we'll head over to Saint Mungos."_

_Fleur could feel that this would be yet another thing she remembered about Bill Weasley. Her friend, tutor, husband, and now father of her child._


	3. How to Heal a Wealsey

It was October, a year and five months after the war. A year and five months after Fred's death. A year and five months since George left seemingly fell apart, refusing to actually move.

You see, she and Lee tried to help, honest. They visited every day together, trying their best to make him feel better, cooking for him, easing him into realization that Fred was gone, but he still spent most of his time with a bottle of firewhiskey, staring out the window of his flat, in a completely numb state, sometimes sleeping around for a distraction.

Presently, she was walking to his house after quidditch practice (it had been one of the few things to take her mind off of the death of her family and best friend). She was wearing her usual outfit- jeans tucked into her favorite boots, a long sleeved v-neck, and the white coat the twins had given her before the end of the war. She had pulled her long brown curls into a ponytail atop her head, but the wind still whipped furiously, making it smack her face. She tucked her scarf further into her coat, pulling her earmuffs farther down on her ears. She was chilled to the bone.

She reached Weasley's Wizard's Wheeze, pulling out her spare key. She unlocked the door next to the shop, which led to the flat upstairs. Not unusual, silence greeted her as she trudged up the stairs, still feeling the cold still seep through her bones. Angelina entered the apartment, immediately becoming fed up with this. She was sick of George's demeanor, his moping days, his drinking, his sleeping around, and the complete filthiness of his flat. The dishes in the sink had mold covering them, a thick layer of dust covering everything the eye could see. The floors were disgusting, and she swore she saw a rat in the corner. Flies buzzed everywhere, and she held her breath from the smell, a plan forming in her mind. She was good with plans.

Blood boiling, she made her way to his bedroom, shoving the door open with a bang. The two people in the bed jumped, having been alseep.

"Weasley!" Angelina exclaimed. "Up! I'm sick of this!"

George rubbed his eyes as the girl next to him pulled the sheets above herself. "What the bloody hell do ou think you're doing?"

She ignored him. "Oi, you there," sue pointed to the girl. "Get out of here, and don't come back. Find someone worth your time, stop sleeping around. Get a job, get a life, and do something worth living for. Go!"

The girl scrambled, shoving her dress and boots on as fast she could. Angelina's look was scaring her to move as quickly as possible. She ran out of the apartment, not looking back.

"May I ask again?" George snarled, sitting up in the bed. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"It'a been almost a year and a half," Angelina snarled right back, hitting the wall. "Fred died a year and five months ago. I know last night was the anniversary, but you have got to get on with your life! George, come on! What the hell does getting drunk and finding some skank do for you, or Fred's memory? This apartment is bordering on unlivable. I'm scared to make you shower, because even that has a coat of grime on it. You haven't washed your sheets or your body in months, I'm pretty sure you haven't brushed your teeth, you're in a deathly need of a haircut, your ghostly white, and I can see your ribs!"

"You don't understand!" George said, standing up, even though he was stark naked. "Fred was my brother, my twin, my best friend, the other half of my soul! It's not fair that I'm alive! Why should he die, when I get the chance to live?"

"I don't understand?" her voice rose and tears pricked her eyes. "Don't you ever say that to me again, George Weasley. I am the only Johnson left. My parents, my older brother, my little sister...poor little Amelia...she was three! And she's gone! They're all gone. Purely because my mother is a muggle born, and my dad a muggle! I only escaped because I was at Hogwarts, fighting! My parents, because they were in the Order, were killed! My siblings, because they tried to escape the country, were killed!"

"But you weren't as close to them!"

"But you have family!" she seethed. "You have people who care about you, people who love you. You have Lee, you have the shop, you have me. What do I have? Nothing! I don't even have you!"

George fell to the ground in a tangle of sheets. "I just...I don't know what to do anymore." A sob ripped through his chest. Angelina dropped to the ground next to him, wrapping her arms around him as they cried. She wasn't sure how long they cried, but they held each other the entire time. When they stopped, simply rocking in each others arms, Angelina smiled softly at George, who returned it.

"I'm sorry," he croaked. "I am so, so, so sorry."

"It's fine," she said. She helped him back up onto the bed, where he collapsed. "We need to get your life started again."

"How?" he whispered.

"Let's start with cleaning up," she said. "Believe me, you feel better once your clean, your place is clean, and you wake up. For now though, go back to sleep. I'll clean up the bathroom myself so you can clean yourself up in there. While you are in the shower, I'm going to go get some food. You will eat properly, and we'll finish cleaning."

"You've always been good at making up plans," he said sleepily, his eyes drifting shut. "You're amazing you know that?"

"I do," she said. She tucked his dreadfully long hair behind his ear as he was sucked back easily into sleep. She watched him sadly, his own grief still etched upon his face. Leaving his disgusting bedroom, she walked to the bathroom. She knew he would have anything to clean with, so she took out her wand and flicked it, making her supplies from home appear one the counter. She immediately took off her coat, gloves, and hat, turning to supplies. She started working.

By the time she got through with it, some magic and some manual work, the bathroom shined. She grabbed the supplies and left the bathroom, going to wake him up. Yet, when she saw him peaceful stance, she realized she couldn't bring herself to. She would wait a bit. She decided to start cleaning the kitchen, living room, and dining room, since they all opened into each other. For the dishes she flicked her wand and they began doing themselves, even the ones in the cabinets coming out to be cleaned. She pointed at the supplies, flicked her wand again, and the counters, tables, the fridge, and insides of the cabinets were attack with brushes and foaming soap. She herself had to mop the grimy floors, the entire surface more than once. She removed both rugs, hanging them from the balcony outside before flicking her wand at the furniture multiple times to remove all the dust. The walls all over needed to be done, in the spare bedroom too, which she cleaned with no mercy whatsoever. Between her and magic, the house had no chance.

Angelina was exhausted when she was done, and she noticed George still sleeping. She put some warming spells around the flat, then continued to wrap herself up into her clothes. She decided to wair a bit longer to wake up George, headng out to get a few things.

Angelina first stopped by Ron and Harry's flat. They were surprised to see her, but smiled and welcomed her nonetheless.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"I think I've finally gotten to George," she said.

"Really?" Ron looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes," she said. "His flat is mostly clean, except for his room because he's sleeping."

"That's what the smell is," Harry said. "Cleaning."

"Right you are," she said. "The thing is, I checked his closet. He has very few clothes, and whatever he has left is completely rubbish. There's honestly no use in tryin to clean them. Now, even though he's lost a good bit of weight, I know you, Ron, are his height and almost his size. Do you have anything extra we can give him to tie him over until I can convince him to go buy some more?"

"Yeah, actually, I do," Ron said. "Want me to bring it buy later?"

"That's be great," Angelina said. She turned to Harry. "Would you be willing to come with me so to help me carry some of my stuff?"

"For what, exactly?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm moving myself in," Angelina said. "I dot care if he doesn't like it, but the only time I'm not at home is when I'm at practice or a game, and I intend to bring him with me on both events. Everyone else we know spends loads of time doignother things, and I'm not leaving him by himself. Thing had got to change."

"Yeah, I'll come," Harry said, slightly amazed at her determination. "When do you want to leave?"

"There's more," she said apologetically. "I was wondering if while I pack up my stuff, you'd stop by the burrow and get a pan of something hot to eat and a thermos of hot chocolate from Molly. He needs some real food. Then, come straightto my house in an hour."

"Of course," he said.

"Ron," she said, cashing said boy's head to pop up. "Will you meet us at the flat in an hour? I removed the apparation enchantment, so we can just pop right in."

"No problem," the redhead replied. He headed for his room. "See you then."

"Harry?" Angelina looked expectantly at him. He grabbed his coat and scarf, pulled out his wand, then turned on the spot and apparated.

At her house, Angelina picked up two boxes. She loaded things she would really need into it, including some bedspread and sheets. Trophies, lamps, awards, photos, personal items, all of that was dumped into one box. She took the other box and shoved all her winter clothes and shoes in there. After addig her toiletries in a small bag, she was ready when Harry popped into her apartment. He took the boxes, while she carried her bag and the food, plus the thermos. They apparated, surprised to also see Ron in the living room, seemingly having just arrived.

"You guys can go now," Angelina said after they dropped the boxes and clothes into her room, the food on the counter. "Thanks for all the help."

"Owl us when he's a tad bit more stable," Ron said before they left. Angelina hugged them both, habit grown close to them while they all attempted to heal George. They left, and she once again peeled her outer layers, heading to his still filthy room. She gently shook the sleeping man awake.

"George," she said softly. "George?"

"Angie?" he whispered, his eyes opening.

"I'm here," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Why don't you shower, eh? I'll have some clothes ready for you when you get out. Go to the kitchen once you're dresses, okay?"

He nodded. "Gottit." he stood and walked into the bathroom that connected the two bedrooms, not bothering to cover himself up. Angelina chuckled before digging quickly through the bag of clothes and picking the smallest jeans she could find, along with a long sleeved shirt and a warm looking jacket. Hermione must have picked out half these clothes; Ron has never had that much style, she though to herself. Once she was done laying the clothes out with a pair of underwear and socks, she headed to the kitchen. Angelina took out two plates, and two coffee mugs. She scooped some of Molly's still steaming chicken pot pie onto each of the plates remembering that it was his favorite dish of hers. She heard him getting out of the shower and moving around in his room, so she went ahead and poured the hot chocolate.

The first thing he did when he walked out of the room was hug Angelina, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She curled into him and they stood like that for a second, before he reached down and kissed her, slowly, deeply, and passionately. She looked back up at him with tears sparklig in her eyes.

"I love you too."

Thank Merlin she understood the message, George thought.


End file.
